Las Cosas Cambian?
by Rinita-Inverse
Summary: Al final de la ultima temporada, Terra no quiere nada con Chico Bestia, pero con las palabras indicadas quizás las cosas podrían cambiar para mejor... Chic@s, no puedo responder sus reviews si no dejan algun correo o no estan registrados, sorry.


**¿Las Cosas Cambian?**

**Por Rinita Inverse**

El cielo se teñía lentamente de un color anaranjado, ya casi eran las 7 de la tarde cuando Tara entró en su habitación. Dejó su bolso junto a la cama y se dispuso a cambiarse el uniforme del colegio por algo más cómodo.

Ese día había sido particularmente perturbador para la joven de cabellera rubia. La visita de uno de los miembros de los Jóvenes Titanes y su insistencia en que ella pertenecía a ese grupo de superhéroes la había tomado desprevenida. ¿La estarían confundiendo con alguien? Era lo más probable. Aunque quizás el joven verde no se había equivocado del todo, eso explicaría por qué no recordaba mucho de su pasado. Sus recuerdos más recientes eran los de su estadía en el hospital y la llegada al que ahora era su hogar. Esa pareja que la había adoptado era una de las mejores familias de la ciudad. No le faltaba nada, se sentía realmente bien en ese lugar... mejor que nunca, pensó para sí.

.- Ese chico... estaba muy interesado en que recordara... y de alguna manera sentí que su presencia me era familiar... pero yo no tengo ningún poder, es imposible que yo haya pertenecido a los Teen Titans. Mi nombre es Tara, no conozco a ninguna Terra!

Con esa última frase dio por terminado su discusión privada y bajó a cenar.

Una hora más tarde regresaba a su habitación, el asunto con el Chico Bestia y la supuesta Terra eran solo un recuerdo que ya no tenía importancia para ella. Sacó un cuaderno y un libro de su bolso y los puso en su escritorio y antes de sentarse en frente, cogió un cepillo de su velador. Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer mientras cepillaba su cabello.

Una hora más tarde se preparaba para acostarse, mañana tenia clases, como cualquier viernes. Prendió la televisión y se metió en la cama. Haciendo zapping pasó por el canal de noticias locales. Su mente volvió a esa tarde cuando el chico verde había ido a verla. Justamente en ese momento pasaban el robo a un banco por pillos comunes, que había sido evitado por los Jóvenes Titanes. Sin saber muy bien por qué, los miró a cada uno, intentando encontrar algo familiar en ellos que confirmara la loca historia del Chico Bestia. Pero nada, su mente estaba en blanco, ni el más mínimo recuerdo de la tal Terra.

.- Está claro que me están confundiendo. – suspiró sin ánimo. Apagó la televisión y se acomodó para dormir.

Un par de horas más tarde su sueño fue interrumpido bruscamente. Un suave y monótono "Terra" la despertó. Miró a su alrededor, por un segundo pensó que solo era un sueño, mas cuando se disponía a volver a dormir se fijó en un curiosa sombra junto a la ventana. Al principio parecía normal, sin embargo repentinamente comenzó a elevarse y tomar la forma de un cuervo, segundos después, surgió una joven de tez pálida y mirada indiferente.

.- ¿Quien…? ¡Tú eres una… una de ellos! ¡Te vi en las noticias! – fue todo lo que Tara logró decir una vez se hubo recuperado de la impresión.

.- De veras no recuerdas Terra? ¡Cómo fue que te liberaste! La última vez que te vi estabas atrapada en la roca. ¿Cómo saliste? Pasé un par de meses tratando de sacarte de ahí… y nada, luego Slade regresó y después con lo de la Hermandad… ya no tuve oportunidad de seguir intentándolo y ahora… ahora estas libre.

.- No se dé que me hablas, ¿y sabes por qué? – Raven negó con un gesto. – porque usted señorita superheroina y sus compañeritos me están confundiendo con alguien más, con esa tal Terra. Se lo dije al chico verde y te lo repito a ti, déjenme en paz. Mi nombre es Tara, no Terra, ¿queda claro?

.- Ya veo. – Fue la parca respuesta de Raven. – aun así… podrías haber sido menos dura con Chico Bestia, él fue el primero en darte su amistad y fue el primero en olvidar tu traición y créeme..., será el último en olvidarte.

.- Chico Bestia... es el chico verde, ¿cierto? – el tono de voz de Tara era triste. – entonces, si realmente pudiera recordarlo, no sería de esta forma, el... se veía muy emocionado cuando me vio... y muy triste después de que hablé con él.

.- Chico Bestia es un tonto, pero es un tonto muy lindo y tierno... quizás ya no seas Terra, pero... podrías conocerlo de todas formas, seguramente aprenderá a quererte como Tara. – La rubia la miró confundida.

.- ¿A qué viniste? – preguntó Tara con algo de desconfianza en su tono.

.- Vine a verte, a decirte un par de cosas y ahora que las he dicho, me voy.

.- Raven... – la joven se volteó hacia Tara... – Gracias.

.- Por qué me agradeces, no he hecho nada.

.- No lo sé, solo... sentí que debía hacerlo.

.- Entonces no tienes por qué hacerlo, después de todo, yo aun no he olvidado... Adiós.

Sin esperar mas respuesta Raven se retiro de la habitación tal y como había llegado. Una vez hubo desaparecido, Tara se dejó caer en la cama, la mirada fija en el techo de su cuarto. Sus pensamientos iban de un lado para otro. ¿Que debía hacer? Visitar al Chico Bestia no la iba a matar... no tenia que fingir ser otra, simplemente tenía que ser ella misma y tampoco era que lo fuera a tener de novio, simplemente le iba a hacer un favor y que se diera cuenta de una vez que ella no era la persona que él creía. No era algo tan difícil. ¿O sí? No estaba segura de hacerlo, pero sentía que era su obligación. De todas formas nadie la obligaba a nada... sin quererlo el cansancio se fue apoderando de ella y antes de llegar a una conclusión volvió a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

.-" Pensé que podría... considerarte como algo más que mi amigo... pero... no estoy segura de lo que siento, y es ella la que ocupa tu corazón... Chico Bestia yo..."

.- Raven? ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?

.- Robin! No podía dormir... iba a prepararme un té de hierbas...

.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

.- Estoy bien, gracias, vuelve a la cama.

.- " No sé en qué estoy pensando. No debería preocuparme por esas cosas, no las necesito y después de todo siempre sales lastimada... no quiero volver a sentir eso de nuevo, no quiero que me usen nuevamente... aun soy muy joven para preocuparme por relaciones de ese tipo. Cuando llegue el momento estoy segura que todo será diferente..."

Raven terminó de servirse el té, apagó la luz de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando llegó ahí, sin quererlo miró en la dirección donde tenía guardado el libro donde se encontraba Malchior... le hubiera gustado conocer al verdadero... quizás la hubiese tratado igual que el impostor, pero sin traicionarla al final, sin quererlo sus ojos se humedecieron. Trato de apartar esos pensamientos abriendo el libro que tenía en su mesilla de noche. Nada de historias épicas ni de héroes que quisiera conocer, solo una novela negra. Algo para relajarse. Leyó un par de horas y luego se durmió.

Cerca de las once de la mañana, la Torre de los titanes ya tenía movimiento. Robin en el gimnasio entrenando, Starfire en la cocina, Raven meditando en la azotea y Cyborg y Chico Bestia jugando en la sala. Un día sábado de lo más tranquilo hasta que sonó el timbre de la puerta. Viendo que ninguno de sus amigos iba a abrir, Starfire dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a recibir a quien tocaba. Un segundo después los gritos de alegría de la pelirroja llamaron la atención de los jugadores.

.- Querida amiga Terra! ¡Como estas! ¡Me alegra tanto saber que estas bien! ¡Pasa! Quieres tomar desayuno, está casi listo, ¡iré por Robin y los demás!

.- ¿Starfire...? yo... bueno, estoy buscando a Chico Bestia.

.- Star, ¿quién es? – Cyborg y Chico Bestia se acercaron a la puerta y vieron a Starfire colgando del cuello de una rubia que miraba con algo de incomodidad.

.-Terra! – exclamó el chico verde visiblemente emocionado. – ¡Quiero decir Tara! – se corrigió en seguida. – ¿que... que haces aquí? No es que no me guste verte, pero...

.- Chico Bestia... ¿te gustaría... dar un paseo conmigo?

.- ¡Claro! ¡Dame un segundo! – en un parpadear de ojos el joven verde subió a su habitación se arregló lo mejor que pudo y bajó hasta donde le esperaban. – Gracias por esperarme. – dijo en el tono más sensual que pudo al tiempo que adquiría una pose de seductor.

.- ¿Nos vamos? – el chico asintió y ambos desparecieron tras la puerta.

Raven los vio salir desde la azotea y esbozó una sonrisa. Quizás no había sido tan mala idea ir a hablar con Terra, su pequeño amigo verde volvería a ser el de siempre, ya no lo vería mas deprimido.

**Fin**

**Notas de la autora: **Hola, hola. Aquí estoy de nuevo con un pequeño one shot, esto es solo un poco de lo que me hubiera gustado ver al final de la serie. Espero les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios en un review! Cualquier cosa envíeme un mail y seguro que se los responderé en poco tiempo. Ja ne!


End file.
